


Not-So-Forbidden Fruit

by threerings



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-13
Updated: 2008-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-03 00:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threerings/pseuds/threerings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a visit to an alien harvest festival, the Doctor tries the local fruit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not-So-Forbidden Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for irishlullaby in the goin_my_way Summer Fun Ficathon. Thanks to Brienze for the beta. Warning for shameless smut!

"It's number one," he muttered under his breath as his eyes searched the hillside. "Rule number one. Don't wander off. How bloody hard is that?"

The Doctor stood a few feet off from the tent currently being erected in the field. "She wants something fun, something relaxing, so I bring her here. Harvest festival, hard-working, hard-partying people. Agrarian." The Doctor was starting to hope for an outbreak of revolution, a sudden invasion, an outbreak of a mysterious disease. Some excuse to do something. Some excuse to keep Rose's attention.

Finally, his eyes spotted the late afternoon sunlight reflecting off blond hair. Rose was lying in the grass near the top of one of the far hills. And she wasn't alone. The Doctor set off in her direction with determination. The festival was held in a valley surrounded by low, rolling hills. Every year at harvest, the nearby villages in this part of this remote alien world gathered for music, dancing, and most importantly, eating. The Doctor and Rose had been greeted in the spirit of the season, with open arms. In Rose's case, most of those arms had belonged to attractive young men. As the Doctor crested the next hill, he saw that one of these young specimens had apparently succeeded in attracting Rose's attention. They were lying in the tall grass and the boy seemed to be talking animatedly. Rose was laughing at something he had said. The Doctor stopped, watching.

Rose was stretched out fully in the grass, her head back, her arms thrown over her head. She wore jeans and a low-cut orange top. The Doctor's breath caught in his throat as he studied the lines of her body. She was relaxed. She was having a good time. She was completely happy at this moment.

The Doctor watched her for another moment and turned back the way he had come. He had never seen Rose look this relaxed in his presence. He had never seen her this happy without him being around. He sighed. 'Let her have her pretty boy,' he thought and turned back towards the preparations at the festival tent. 'I'll try the food.'

~~~~

"Rose? Rose?" The Doctor's voice was getting closer. "Rose?" It was directly behind her now. She turned. "Rose! Com'ere." The Doctor had worked his way through the crowded tent. Rose wasn't surprised he had some trouble finding her in this mass of people and now that he had found her, his face lit up with pride at his accomplishment. Rose couldn't help smiling at the grin on his face.

The Doctor grabbed Rose's shoulder with an exaggerated flourish. "Rose," he said seriously, "Have you tried the fruit?" Rose's attention was drawn to the Doctor's other hand then, the one that wasn't grasping her shoulder a little too tightly. He was holding up a fruit that looked like a cross between a strawberry and a blackberry. But green.

"No," said Rose, "I was too busy with the desserts."

"Try the fruit." The Doctor emphasized the importance of his instructions with several slow nods. Rose smiled while looking closely at him. His eyes were wider than she had ever seen them. He looked . . .

"Are you drunk?" she asked incredulously.

"Drunk? No. Couldn't be drunk. Haven't had anything to drink. Can't be drunk, can I?" The Doctor pulled her closer to him so that the alien berry was almost touching her lips. "Try the fruit," he repeated.

As the crowd continued to drift around them, someone nearly knocked Rose off balance and she grabbed the front of the Doctor's leather jacket to keep herself upright. The Doctor's arm moved to her waist to steady her. She looked up at him, realizing how close they were.

"Here," the Doctor said with a grin, and he lifted the fruit back to her lips. "Try." She couldn't help giggling at him, sure he was under the influence of something.

"Ok," she agreed. "Hope it's not poisonous." And she took the fruit from his fingers with her teeth. "Mmm." She met his eyes. "You weren't kidding. That's good."

"See? Always trust the Doctor. What am I always telling you?"

"Don't run off?"

"And that. Don't run off. Rule one. Hey!" The Doctor's face fell suddenly and he took a step back. "You broke Rule One! You ran off! You ran off with that pretty-boy!"

"Who? Rory?" Rose asked. At this reminder, she looked around for the blond-haired boy she had been chatting to just a moment ago. She couldn't see him for the revelers.

"Oh, is that his name then?" began the Doctor indignantly. "I saw you, you know. Laughing, flirting, dancing…"

"Oh, you did, did ya? You were watching?" Rose wasn't sure where this conversation was going, but she was pretty sure it didn't make sense to her. Her head felt a bit light.

"Could hardly avoid seeing you, could I? Where is he then?" he asked, looking around. "Swanned off?"

"Apparently," replied Rose, a touch annoyed.

"Great! Come on, there's more fruit on the table over here!" The Doctor didn't wait for Rose's agreement, but pulled her by the arm to a buffet table loaded with elaborate arrangements of fruit. The Doctor dropped her hand to pick up a shallow basket and began filling it with fruit of all shapes and sizes. Rose was forced to stand behind him, as people were gathered around this table several rows deep. She watched a group of young boys, 12 or 13 years old, leaning against a nearby pillar, trying to look casual. They weren't doing the best job of it, as she saw a middle aged woman hurry over to them and begin scolding them. Rose caught the words 'not old enough' as she ushered them away.

"Rose," called the Doctor. "Look! It's like a banana, but the skin is on the inside! Fantastic!" The Doctor was starting to draw looks as he continued to balance new fruits on the pile in his basket.

"Doctor, I think you have enough. Come on." Rose took him by the elbow and led him away from the table. "Let's sit down. I know a place." The Doctor followed obediently, munching on what he could reach of his pile without the use of his hands. Rose shook her head and steered him towards the back of the tent and into the open air.

"Where're we going? Woods?" asked the Doctor around a mouthful of not-banana.

"No," she said, "Just follow me." Rose made her way up and over the small hill behind the festival space. On the other side, between the base of the hill and the start of the woods there were several tiny tents set up. Rose hadn't asked their specific purpose when Rory had brought her here at sunset, but she could guess that it was for couples wanting a bit of privacy. She hoped they weren't reserved, or worse yet, occupied. As she approached she could see that the tent made of blue and purple swirled fabric was unoccupied. She led the Doctor inside and sat cross-legged on the carpet.

"Ooo, nice," he said as he carefully placed his prized fruit basket on the ground. "This is cozy." He stretched his legs in front of him and leaned back on his arms. "Wait! He brought you here, didn't he?" He sat up and leaned towards Rose to point an accusing finger at her.

"Rory? Yeah, he did." The Doctor glowered at this.

"Hmph," was all he said, before plucking a berry off his pile and shoving it into his mouth.

"What?" asked Rose.

"Nothing. You do what you want." The Doctor sank huffily back into his reclined position.

"Ta, I will," said Rose, also stretching out. After a moment, she leaned over and studied the basket. "So, Doctor, what's in these fruits, anyway?"

"In? Fruit. Fruit is the major component of fruit." He paused. "Maybe something else. Not sure. Could just be natural. Never had 'em before." Rose considered the strange shapes for a moment more before choosing something that reminded her of a kiwi and popping it in her mouth.

"God, that's amazing," she mumbled. Quickly, she chose another one. This one was another berry, orange and glistening. She tried to savor this one, taking small bites and rolling them around in her mouth. Her head tilted back and she moaned. When she had swallowed all of it, she looked over to find the Doctor watching her intently. She smiled at him and he leaned towards her. Rose's breath caught in her throat. The Doctor settled himself closer to her and then bent over the basket again.

"What next?" he said. "Ooo, I'll try this red one." He lifted a long slice of a shiny blue fruit. He sniffed it before extending his tongue and licking the length of it. "Mmmm. Everything tastes so wonderful. Rose, you've got to try this." He held the blue fruit out to her.

Rose's eyes flicked from the fruit positioned in front of her lips to the Doctor's face, only inches from her own now. His face was relaxed and happy, his eyes encouraged her. Rose grinned and then bent her head to lick the fruit exactly as the Doctor had. The flavor that burst on her tongue was unlike anything she'd ever tasted. Sour and sweet and rich. She laughed at the absurdity of this. Of herself and the Doctor going nuts over the fruit, of all things, on some tiny little backwater planet. The Doctor took his turn, leaning even closer to Rose to slurp the fruit. When he offered it back to her, she nibbled at the end. He mirrored her actions. They were both giggling now. Their bites got bigger and bigger as they both ate the strange fruit from the Doctor's hand. Finally, there was only one bite-sized piece left, which the Doctor offered to Rose. She looked at him with a sly smile before dutifully lowering her head to take the piece from the palm of his hand. Her lips lingered against his hand as she slowly ate the last bite.

As she swallowed, Rose realized her breathing had become heavy. Her eyes were locked on the Doctor's. Her head swam and she wasn't sure if it was the fruit or simply the moment. Being this close to the Doctor, seeing him act so…sensuously. The Doctor broke their gaze to look at his palm, still hanging in space between them. He brought his hand to his mouth and slowly licked the last of the fruit's juice from it. Rose could no longer pretend to herself that she was anything other than aroused.

The Doctor was lying on his side, his head held up with one arm, watching her. He was quiet, and that was making Rose nervous. Her mind raced furiously. Did she dare do what she was considering? Her hands did not seem inclined to wait on her mind for instructions. They were already reaching for the basket. She found a round plum-like fruit inside and held it in her hand directly between herself and the Doctor. He did not move, but continued to wait and watch her. She brought the fruit to her mouth and caressed it with her lips, sucking it before biting into the skin. Juice ran over her lips, down her chin, down her throat. She very carefully did not lick her lips, but held the fruit out for the Doctor.

He stayed completely still for another instant before surging forward and grabbing her wrist with his left hand. He looked at her for a long moment, not breaking eye contact when he brought her hand to his lips and bit into the fruit. He swallowed and licked his lips, all the while staring at Rose. The stillness and silence was broken only by the faraway sounds of the festival and the much closer sounds of their own quickened breaths. Quite suddenly, the Doctor bent forward to capture the juice now making its way down Rose's exposed chest. His tongue moved heavily across her skin and Rose gave a full-body shiver. The Doctor pushed Rose's arm aside, moving his body half on-top of hers so that he could continue licking the trail of juice up her throat. Rose's hand went slack and the fruit dropped to the ground beside her.

The Doctor worked his way up Rose's throat with his lips and tongue, savoring the juice of the fruit and her skin as well. His lips brushed her chin before enveloping her mouth. His tongue darted out to brush her lips and she could taste the fruit on his mouth just as he could taste it on hers. They were both moaning now, the same sounds they had made as they ate the fruit together.

Rose seemed to lose touch with reality for a moment. She couldn't feel the ground beneath her, wasn't aware of the passing of time. All she knew was the weight of the Doctor's body as he shifted it more directly onto her and the taste of him on her lips. All thought had fled long ago and all that remained was motion. The motion of his body on hers; her body arching up into him. His hands finding the skin at the small of her back above her jeans. Sounds: moans and breaths and their names, mumbled softly into each other's bodies. Sensations: her shirt pulled over her head, his mouth between her breasts, still licking, still tasting. His jacket was next, a long moment when she pulled it off his shoulders, a long look between them then.

And then they were nude from the waist up, pressed together again for a kiss. The Doctor pulled back, a grin flashing across his face as he turned around and reached for the basket of fruit. His hand emerged from the basket holding a second plum-like fruit. He rolled the fruit across Rose's bare abdomen, between her breasts, up her chest. Then he leaned down and bit into it, spraying juice onto her breasts. Juice flowed around the curve of her breasts to her navel, to her belly. He looked at her hungrily before applying his mouth to the trail he had created.

He took his time with her breasts, sucking every last remnant of juice from her nipples. His mouth continued lower, tongue flicking out periodically, his hands following down her sides. Rose was trembling fiercely by this time. It was all she could do to lie relatively still. Her body was screaming at her for more. Finally, she couldn't take it any more and her hand went to the button of her jeans and she sat up and removed them. She pressed herself against the Doctor, kissing him. Seated like they were, the Doctor wasn't so much taller than her. She could look into his eyes easily. His eyes were dazed, whether from intoxication or lust, she couldn't tell. There was a long silence in which she felt sure one of them should say something. The Doctor looked at a loss.

"I want you," she said finally. The Doctor opened his mouth to reply but kissed her instead. As he broke away from her lips, he moved his lips to her neck.

"I want. . ." began the Doctor softly against her throat. "I want to taste you."

Rose kissed him again before the Doctor pressed her gently back down against the carpet. He kissed and sucked his way down her body, moving over her hip and down to her thighs. She parted her legs and he continued to lick and caress her inner thighs. He shifted and Rose felt his tongue against her wet folds. Her whole body jerked with the relief of the pressure finally against the right spot. Her arms reached over her head to grab onto the carpet. He explored her thoroughly with lips and tongue and fingers. Rose was fairly sure she was saying something over and over, but wasn't sure what it was. It might have been 'Oh, god' or it might have been 'Doctor' or it might have been both or neither.

Before very long had passed and before any climax had been reached, Rose couldn't take any more. She sat up and stopped the Doctor. A look of confusion crossed his face, fading again when Rose pulled him up and onto her. She kissed him, savoring the mixed flavor of all the fruits and her own taste on his lips. Her hands roved frantically across his back, down to his trousers, pressing them down and off. The Doctor startled at the contact of her hands on his ass and gave her a long look. Then he covered her mouth with his again, this time kissing her more slowly. Rose lifted her hips to press against his, guiding his body into position. The Doctor took a deep breath and looked into her eyes before pressing up into her. He moved forward slowly, but smoothly, pressing all the way inside her. They both cried out in simultaneous pleasure.

After that, it was a matter of riding the waves of pleasure and they moved together. Rose continued to cry out as she neared orgasm, clutching him more and more tightly. When the wave crested and broke throughout her body, her head flew back and she panted for air. The pleasure continued as the Doctor's strokes became shorter and faster and he was moaning now with each thrust and she was moaning with him. With a final strangled cry, the Doctor collapsed on her and they simply breathed together. He rolled to his side and cradled her against his chest.

Rose could heart the pounding of two hearts beneath her head. Her ability to think was returning, one thought at a time.

"Doctor?" she whispered.

"Rose?"

"I think 'Try the Fruit' is the best thing you ever said to me." The Doctor began laughing, his chest rumbling under Rose's body.

"Why didn't we do this ages ago?" Rose asked.

"Hmm. Too much time spent running?" The Doctor proposed.

"Or too little fruit?" Rose tossed back.

"Possibly. Possibly I needed at slight…push in the right direction," said the Doctor.

"A slight push," Rose repeated. "Aphrodisiac fruit, though?"

"It's not an aphrodisiac," the Doctor replied, sounding a little surprised at Rose's assumption. "An intoxicant, remover of inhibitions, that's all."

"Oh," said Rose. "Good. That it didn't…make us do anything."

"Oh, no. It just made us a little less inhibited."

Rose smiled, remembering. "Or in your case, a lot less inhibited."

"Hmm, yes. Rose?" asked the Doctor.

"Yeah?" she said.

"There's still plenty of fruit. If you're hungry." The Doctor grinned at her, raising his eyebrows.

"Always," she replied, leaning in to kiss him.


End file.
